Ten months
by Honey Lane
Summary: Ten months after Lockdown..... Please R&R any clues where to go next would be great I kinda ran out of steam :D


Carter entered the lounge room and smiled as he saw the sleeping figure. This girl always managed to make him smile, though usually she wasn't flat on her back dribble hanging out of her mouth and snoring loudly. But she was still gorgeous, eight months pregnant and still gorgeous. She shouldn't be here now, everyone knew that, but she was determined to stay, well that's just Abigail Lockhart for you, she would still be working whilst in labour if Richard didn't have his way. His smile disappeared when he remembered the father. Though he was happy for her (she was happy that's was the main thing) He just couldn't believe what he had left behind ten months ago, he still hadn't forgiven himself for not making another move, leaving it, waiting. He had decided it would be best, not to rush straight in, having no idea that her ex husband had decided the opposite would be better.  
  
Abby knocked on his apartment door knowing exactly what had to be done, knowing so clearly for once in her life what she wanted to do. She was so happy, she couldn't believe the dramatic change from six hours ago, before he kissed her, she was the depressed idiot she had been since the divorce just add drunk to the equation. But that kiss, that embrace from her best friend had given the high no alcohol could ever give, and she realised what she had been missing. He answered the door wrapped in a towel, hair slicked back, looking so edible. "Abby" He said as she kissed him "Abby" He repeated "Abby"  
  
"Abby" She opened her eyes and lifted her hand to her stomach as she felt something prod it. It seemed to be massive."Erm, my stomach seems to have grown!" she said groggily trying to find the top of it "Yeah, well when you've got twins inside you, you kind of expect that" "What?" "You're eight months pregnant Abby" As his words sunk in and reality hit her she groaned. She hated the dreams when she forgot everything. She woke up not conscious of the last ten months, the engagement, the pregnancy, so many times, and they were becoming more frequent. Strangely she always went back to the night after the epidemic, or the night when her and Carter stayed up talking after they found out Mark had died. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her that that was more important than what she was having with Richard. No that was stupid, Richard was being really sweet, and Carter didn't want her anyway. She shook the thoughts out of her head sitting up. "Another dream?" He said sitting down next to her holding a cup of coffee that she accepted graciously She nodded checking the clock and realising she had been sleeping for three hours "Fuck!" She slammed the coffee down on the table in an attempt to wake her up "Why didn't anybody wake me before?" "Hey it's OK" He said laying a what was supposed to be calming hand on her arm "Me, your fiancée, and Kerry have been talking and we're going to insist that you take a leave of absence" "Bloody hell Carter anyone would have thought I was an invalid not pregnant! You've cancelled my weekend shifts, taken me off traumas and now you're" she put on his voice "Insisting that I take a leave of absence?" He laughed inwardly as she imitated his voice "Abby you're taking even longer naps and no one can blame you" "OK Carter I'm pregnant-you may have a personal problem with that but you can't have a professional one. I'm still a great nurse, I can still do my job look" She tried to get up but fell back down again she hated she was too heavy to lift herself any more "It's OK, look you're only going to need to take sixteen weeks off if you don't want to take more" "three months!"  
Carter knocked on her door carefully-he didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping, or something. He just needed to speak to her, needed to ask her where he stood, needed to tell her she was, well, what she was. He thought he heard screaming from inside, someone in pain, probably just the TV. So if she's watching TV she's awake, he knocked on the door louder and still more screaming, it was becoming recognisable, like Abby's? Suddenly flash backs of her after Brian flew into his mind and he paniced. 


End file.
